


I'm Still Here

by hmweasley



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Kataang Week 2018, Married Aang/Katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Aang comes home from a long diplomatic mission and is eager to see his family.





	I'm Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I'd get behind on posting these, but here's my work for Kataang Week day three "family."

Aang’s senses were heightened as he landed on Air Temple Island. He took a deep breath as he relished being home again. While he knew it was only his imagination, the air felt different here than elsewhere in the world. It was always a relief to be back after a long time away, and his recent diplomatic mission had not only been long but difficult too. The Northern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom city involved had both been stubborn in their demands for the trade deal, and Aang shuttered to think about what might have happened if he hadn’t been there as a mediator.

Giving Appa one last pat on the side, he left his bison to roam and headed for home. Air Acolytes greeted him brightly as he passed them, and he couldn’t help but stop to talk to a few of them briefly, asking how their families were and if anything had happened while he was gone. He made sure to ask about Bao, who had given birth while he was away, and he made a promise to visit her and the baby the next day.

He thought it odd, as he passed a courtyard that was a popular spot to play tag, that none of the children were outside. There were usually a group of them running around the island, but today, that wasn’t the case despite the nice weather. Perhaps he would ask about that once he’d gotten to see his family.

The house was oddly quiet as he entered. He couldn’t hear the kids, which made his stomach sink with disappointment after so long away from his family.

“Hello?” he called.

“Aang!”

Katara was suddenly in front of him, and she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. Aang buried his face in her shoulder, relishing in holding her close. He couldn’t believe how long it had been.

“Where are the kids?” he asked, his cheek still pressed against the cloth of Katara’s shirt.

She pulled away from him, cupping his face in her hands. A small smile tugged at her lips, and Aang couldn’t help but smile back.

“School.”

Aang deflated, and Katara’s smile turned gentler.

“Oh, I didn’t think about school,” he admitted.

Katara hummed in acknowledgement, her eyes sparkling as she ran her thumb along his cheek bone.

“They’ll be home soon.”

Aang nodded, but he knew his disappointment was written on his face. Katara angled her neck to give him a brief kiss on the lips and pressed herself closer, letting their bodies align.

“I’m still here,” she pointed out.

Warmth grew in the pit of Aang’s stomach.

“True,” he said, his smile growing wider as he momentarily forgot about the children’s absence.

He leaned down to kiss Katara, this time for much longer than before. She returned it eagerly.

“I’ve missed you,” Aang whispered against her lips before quickly pulling her back in again.

He felt Katara smirk, and it only increased his desire. Perhaps the kids being gone wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
